


Music

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is blossoming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Music was forbidden to Stormtroopers. Music allowed for the concept of self-expression and left the threat of non-conformity and outright questioning of orders to flourish. Reconditioning was used to stop anyone who showed any inclination towards music from starting. Anyone afterwards who slipped through were used as blaster fodder, put right up on the front lines in the hopes that the enemy would get rid of them for the First Order.

Finn loved music. The first time he heard Poe playing his guitar he had felt as if something that had been hidden deep inside of him had finally come out and taken root inside of his head. He had sat enraptured by Poe for what felt like hours, blinking in confusion when the other finally stopped his playing.

Poe smiled to himself, glancing down at the head resting against his thigh. His fingers continued to work over the strings of his guitar and he hummed softly, watching as Finn’s eyes slowly closed. It had become their nightly routine now. Poe picked up his guitar and sat on their shared bed, waiting for Finn to lie down with his head on his thigh before he started to play for him. The idea of Finn growing up with something like music banned to him had upset the pilot and he promised that he would ensure all of Finn’s days from now on would be filled with music.


End file.
